Voltage regulators can generally only compensate for rapid transient load changes to a limited extent, i.e. the output voltage thereof experiences deviations from the control voltage, so-called transient deviations, depending on the extent of the load change. The implemented control loops compensate for these control deviations generally over time. In the case of switching converters, this is particularly problematic since they are usually operated in various operating modes for optimizing their efficiency. Thus, a distinction is generally drawn between the discontinuous mode (DCM) and the continuous mode (CCM). In this case, the transition between the modes can take place continuously or in a manner triggered by thresholds by virtue of measuring a value proportional to the load current. The mentioned control deviations have a particularly negative effect in the case of switching converters since, for example on transition from a low load to a high load, the speed at which the connected coil can follow the load current changes is limited by its inductance and the speed of the implemented control loop. It should be noted that the implemented control loops generally need to meet stability criteria which make these control loops slow and therefore the transient deviation unnecessarily great.
The principle illustrated here makes it possible to compensate for transient deviations in accordance with the physical limitation of the coils used outside the conventional control loops. The physical and electrical properties of the components used in the system are used to detect and compensate for load current changes.
The principle illustrated is not restricted to an arrangement for generating one voltage. Such arrangements can also generate several voltages, for example two, three or four.
For optimum system performance, provision is made for an automatic reproduction of the voltage amplitude or phase angles to take place without the need for a communication with a user.